New Love, First Love
by Spicymint
Summary: A normal school story that takes place in Grand High School AU. Sanji and Law are the main characters and they fall in love. SanjixZoro and KiddxLaw. Should be rated 'M' for some of the vulgar languages.
1. Encountering You

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Summary: The first few chapters would be a continuing story, but later chapters are one-shot types (OST) (I will put this initial on the beginning of each chapter. If you only feel like reading the OST ones, go ahead and click it under the drag bar.) Boy pairings.**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

It was the beginning of December at Grand High School. Most of the students were busy studying for their finals, except for the few that decided to ditch.

Behind a certain building, two students were sitting against a wall. One had shiny blond hair that covered his left eye; the other had coarse bristle black hair. The two had matching goatees. They had a contrast of skin tones: the blonde had light skin; the other had a slightly tanned tone.

The blonde puffed out a cloud of tobacco, eyeing his friend sitting left of him, who was focused on his book.

"Hey Law," The blonde started, "what's the point of ditching?"

"What? You said I can do anything. I felt like reading. That's all." Law replied, eyes glued to the book. "It was your idea. Not mine." The blonde rolled his eyes and slanted his mouth.

"Come on, I wanted to take a break from all that studying."

"You just wanted to kill your lungs right?" Law glanced at his cigarette and waved away the smoke from his nose. Seeing this, the blonde stood up and stubbed out his cigarette under his foot. He then snatched Law's book away. "Hey. Give that back Sanji."

"Come on, let's just talk for a bit. What are you reading?" Sanji flipped through the pages and noticed that it was a medical book. "How can you stand reading these stuff?"

"How can you stand reading porn?" Law asked as he lazily got to his feet. "Sanji, give it back before your head explodes."

"I'm not that stupid Law." Sanji glared. "I'm normal, unlike you Einstein."

"Einstein was a physics freak, not a doctor." Law stated as he snatched the book away from Sanji. Before the blonde was able to talk back, a long, loud bell echoed the whole school. "Guess it's our lunch time." The black haired said as he flipped through the book to find his page. Seeing this, Sanji attempted to grab his book away the second time, but failed. Law then dropped flat down on his bottom and continued searching.

"Law, it's lunch time." Sanji said as he stretched.

"I just said that. Didn't you hear me, Mr. Deaf?" He finally found his page and resumed reading. "You can go. I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry. That's why you're anorexic and have bags under your eyes." Sanji grumbled as he grabbed Law by the arm to make him stand. "Come on. We're going to lunch."

"I am not 'anorexic'; I'm slightly under the average. The 'bags under my eyes' is just from lack of sleep, not malnutrition." Law said as he was dragged up to his feet. "What? Too lonely to eat alone?"

"No, I'm going to make you eat something." Sanji snapped. "I packed lunch for the two of us and Nami-san's."

"You didn't have to." Law told him, "I told you, I'm not that hungry."

"You're not even hungry for the food I cooked?" The blonde looked down on him and asked.

"...Fine I'll eat." Law resigned as the image of Sanji's foods floated above his head. "Can't we eat here?"

"No. Let's get a table." The blonde replied as he started to walk away."Let's go." he gestured.

o-o-o-o-o

"I'm done. Thanks." Law said as he scooted the rest of the food back to Sanji.

"What? Man, you have a small appetite. No wonder you're so thin."

"I'm normal. You really can't say that yourself. Give the rest to Luffy- wait you can give it to your 'Nami-swan.'"

"I'm not giving leftovers to her!"Sanji yelled. "...Plus, she has lunch time B, not A with us." Sanji hanged his head as he chewed his food. "Why do we have two separate lunches?" He rhetorically asked.

"Because the lunch line would be shorter that way." Law answered as he drew his hand toward his book. Seeing this, Sanji slammed his hand on book to get Law's attention. The tanned teen looked up at him irritatedly. "What? You still want me to entertain you or something?"

"No. Nothing." Sanji said under his breath.

Why am I even friends with him when we're nothing alike? He asked himself. But Sanji knew that in the bottom of his heart that he was sure glad that he was friends with him. Sure, Law can be very blunt and rude, but when it came to problems and other things he wanted to share with someone, Law was his best choice- he was a good listener and had a tight mouth. He also liked how Law is calm and neutral while Sanji's feelings were jumping all over the place. Law was a good buddy to talk to, and that was why they became friends for over six years.

"Hey, do you want to continue ditching?" Sanji asked after he calmed himself down. "I'm planning to ditch next period too."

"No. Weather's too cold. I'm going back to class." Law flipped to the next page. "You can. Go ahead and kill your lungs, unless you're too wimpy to go by yourself." As he said that, Law sneered. Sanji's face started to turn red.

"I am not 'wimpy!' Fine, I'll ditch by-my-self." Sanji emphasized the last few words causing Law to smile even wider. He gathered the food and got up. Law looked up with questionable eyes, but after he saw that Sanji was giving the leftovers to Luffy, he dropped his eyes back on the text.

"By the way, Law," Sanji started after coming back with an empty lunch pail, "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

"...Are you trying to feed me?"

"No- well, yeah I guess. I mean, you're home alone since your parents are out working. I really doubt you're eating anything when they're gone."

"...You know me too well."

"I really don't like seeing people hungry- since I feel bad. So... wanna' come? Zeff won't be home today, so I'll cook." Sanji friendly smiled.

"Oh. That's why. You don't want to be all alone in the house."

"No! Why do you always think I don't want to be all alone?" Sanji rose to his feet to talk down on him. This gave him confidence to win arguments (he never does win with Law though).

"Because you usually make lots of girlfriends and you're always around with people. You're rarely alone by yourself." Law said as he raised a finger. "Currently, you are single, therefore, you are alone. Plus you seem like you can't live without people constantly around you. You seem to look awkward and nervous when that happens- like a lost puppy trying to find someone to receive comfort." Law finished with his know-it-all look.

Sanji couldn't say a word. He just simply dropped to his seat and rested his cheek against one of his hand. He slanted his mouth again, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks.

"Bull's-eye? Really? Ha ha. How hilarious." Law grinned knowing this made his day. Sanji glared at him and told him to 'shut-up.'

The bell sounded again and their lunch was over. It was time for lunch B. Law left for class, while Sanji continued to ditch to wait for Nami-san.

o-o-o-o-o

Lunch time was soon over and the next period began, so Sanji walked back to the 'usual spot'. He was on high-spirits as he remembered Nami's face as she ate the lunch he made for her. He was glad to make lunch for her since freshman year.

As he skipped along gaily, he heard voices behind the usual building. Sanji remembered that he never ditched around this time period since it was anatomy class with Law. Law seemed to like that class, so he never ditched because Law wouldn't. Sanji stopped where he was and tried to decide whether to find a different spot or not. However, his curiosity overcame him, so he continued to walk straight ahead.

Sanji peeked behind the building, and the voices stopped abruptly. There were two guys and both of them were looked straight at Sanji. Sanji gasped as he saw the teen with flowing, short soft green hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He had light colored skin and three golden teardrops dangling on his left ear. He had a beautiful built body that was tightly covered with a gray hoodie. He also had black slick jeans and black sneakers. Sanji just couldn't stop looking at the green haired teen. He somehow...attracted him. Sanji shook his head as he tried to get that thought away.

But, he wondered why his heart beat so much.

**A/N:**

**Well now you know who Sanji's going to fall in love with. I will try to make it SxZ, not ZxS. For those who don't like SxZ, I'm sorry. (I also suggest on not adding me to fav author or follow author. This story would probably be my one and only SxZ.)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. I Must See You Again!

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Enjoy.**

Sanji just couldn't lay his eyes off of this man. He, himself couldn't understand why. He just stood there, both hands on each side, legs in his usual comfortable position, eyes wide. If Law saw him right now, he knew Law would say that he looked like a complete idiot. Sanji was petrified by this bush-haired guy, and he never noticed the other man's presence until he spoke to him.

"What do you want?" Sanji jolted as he noticed it wasn't his, or the man-he's-staring-at's voice; that man just simply eyed him. Sanji quickly looked for the source and met the other man's hair. It was red and fiery like fire especially how it stood up. He slowly moved his eyes to his face: he had no eyebrows and had red drawn lips. Sanji looked at him with disgust, wondering what kind of sense this man had. That man knitted his missing brows and glared.

"I just came to take a drag." Sanji replied raising his hands up, making a purposeful innocent face. He raised his visible brow and curved the corners of his mouth into a smile. "This is usually the place I hang out to smoke. I never seen you guys. -New?"

"No." The green-head replied.

"Sophomore? Junior? Senior?" Sanji asked as he tapped out a cigarette. He offered them by pointing the open-flap of the box to them silently.

"No thanks." The green haired said. The other just shook his head. "We're both Juniors."

"Hmm. I see. I guess you guys are in the other class since I never seen you guys." Sanji mumbled. He stuck the nicotine stick between his lips and was about to ignite it, but paused. "Do you mind if I-?"

"No. Go ahead." The red head replied. Sanji smiled at him and lit his cigarette. He smiled as it calmed all of his nerves down. He puffed out a cloud of nicotine and watched it drift by the wind.

"I'm Sanji." He said as he pinched out his stress-reliever from his mouth. "Sanji Legblacken."

"Zoro Roronoa." The green head replied politely.

"Kidd Eustass." The other said lazily.

Zoro Roronoa, huh? Sanji noted and smiled to himself. Then suddenly, Sanji started to choke and cough. The other two just looked at each other. _Why the hell am I glad to know Zoro's name? Don't tell me I'm gay! _Sanji continued to wheeze and cough until pools of tears were created along his eyes.

"...Are you okay?" Zoro asked as he started to pat his back. Sanji felt his soul fly to Wonderland- but was soon struck down knowing that the bliss of happiness was created by a guy.

"Do you always do that when you smoke?" Kidd asked bluntly.

"No."Sanji grumbled. He felt exhausted after the fits of coughs and his unknown jolt in his heart for Zoro.

But Sanji, being an experienced teen when it comes to relationships, knew what the flutters in his stomach and the loud beating of his heart was: he was in love- with a guy. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew all too well what it was. He couldn't believe that there was a slight chance of him becoming gay at all. Sanji grinded his teeth and peeked at Zoro, who was still patting his back. Their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat. He quickly broke the eye contact.

I can't believe I became love-at-first-sight with a guy!

Thankfully, Sanji knew how to quickly break that spell: it was to get to know him more.

Whenever he instantaneously fell in love with a girl and starts going out with her, their relationship never lasted. Usually he finds out how that person is: whether she's disorganized, greedy, picky with food, or whiney. The character of the person was the most important thing, and instantly falling in love usually meant that he loved the physical appearance.

He experienced this a lot and most of the time, it ended in three weeks or less. He believed that the most fastest way to get rid of these love symptoms was to go out with them or see that person more often. (Nami was an exception...) Sanji was determined to quickly carry on with this love and quickly get it done with it.

"Thanks Zoro." Sanji finally made out. He smiled with his best and tried to act normal. "This was the first time I ever ditched during this period. Otherwise, I might've met you guys sooner." He stared at Zoro with soft eyes, creating a 'moment.'

"I doubt it." Kidd budged in. "We only ditch on Wednesday at this period every week, only once a week; unlike you 'addicted.'" Sanji glared at him as he stubbed out his cigarette. He had to think how to meet Zoro more often; once a week wasn't enough to end this sickness faster.

"Well, I don't know what the future for each 'what if's' would bring. -But so far, I like you guys." Kidd made a face tantamount to seeing a person eat ice cream sandwich dipped in salsa. "No! Not like that!" Sanji lied. "I mean, you guys are like my other friends. I kinda' want to get to know you guys more." Sanji ended with a pleasant smile that usually shot an arrow through most of the girl's heart- this was his best weapon to make a girl drop. The two just stared at him, not being affected by his smile. "Uh- So... what lunch do you have: A? B?"

"...We both have A." Zoro answered after a pause.

"Really? Great!" Sanji replied a little too enthusiastically. He was truly glad they were (not so much about Kidd). He couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. "Me too!"

Then the bell rang for next period. All three started walking away from the building. "So, do you want to meet at lunch tomorrow? Where do you guys hang around?"

Zoro quickly explained where they usually ate as Kidd watched Sanji with suspicion. Sanji ignored Kidd stare and listened to Zoro carefully. Then the two left for their own class.

"...I can't believe I asked them to become my friends so bluntly..." Sanji murmured to himself. He wondered if he acted a little stupid in the process. He decided not to think about it. He rolled his eyes and tried to shrug it off. At least he could see him tomorrow.

Then a problem struck his head: he completely forgot about including Law in the whole situation. Of course Law would be suspicious about Sanji making new friends all of a sudden and eating lunch with them the very next day (anyone would). He knew he would have to get past that huge hurdle: telling Law he fell in love with a guy. He just wanted to hide the fact to himself, but it wasn't possible with his best friend. Sanji couldn't imagine how his reaction would be. Also, he had to tell him fast; Sanji had already promised Zoro to meet him up tomorrow at lunch. Sanji knew the right time and place to tell him was after school, when Law came over to his house for dinner. Sanji needed to consider how to tell Law about this whole mess, so he decided to ditch next period also.

o-o-o-o-o

"What was with that guy? He's creepy." Kidd said as the two walked away from Sanji. "What do you think Zoro?"

"Nn? He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe he's one of those people who wants everyone to become his friend."

"You think? Well, to me, it seems like he's after you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's obvious. But just to make sure, I want to see his face tomorrow."

"Me too. He seems pretty friendly."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to updated next chapter on Friday or so. I'm hoping I can.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. I Have Something to Tell You

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Enjoy.**

Law searched around the front gate of Grand High and spotted his golden-haired buddy. He was slouching against the wall with a face like he took a bite of something really bitter.

"Sanji?" Law peeked his face, which took Sanji by surprise.

"Uwaaaah! Ah! Law. Ha ha..."

"...What's with the nervous laughter? What's wrong with you?" Law glanced at him after backing up a little. It was rare for Sanji to be startled. He scrutinizing him, trying to see if he could find what's up with him.

"Eh? N-nothing." Sanji smiled, trying to act normal. He started walking, but stubbled on a pebble in the process. "Come on, let's go." he said as Law raised a brow.

o-o-o-o-o

Sanji's place had a huge clean kitchen with polished granite countertops and stoves as if they were only on display. To the right of the kitchen was the dining room; towards the front of the kitchen was the living room with a few couches and a flat screen TV. To make the room look spacious, the kitchen, dining, and living room was like a flat; there were no walls in between. Sanji's house seemed too big for just him and Zeff, but they put up parties frequently, which made the house convenient for its size. There, on the couch, Law continued to read his book; his back was facing the kitchen, his heel up against the coffee table in front of him.

Sanji was just warming up the cream stew he cooked the day before and toasted some of the leftover rolls. Occasionally, he glanced at Law's back as he watched the two foods warm up.

_I know if I say 'I'm gay' or something along the line, he'll give me a shocked look. Or should I recount the whole story and then later tell him I fell in love with Zoro?_

Sanji's head had beed whirled with thoughts after what happened after lunch. He tried to figure out a way to not get Law disgusted or shocked about his new preference and to explain what had happened.

_Maybe I could tell him that I met them a few days ago and decided to meet up at lunch tomorrow and just forgot to mention it until now? That way, it wouldn't sound weird how I suddenly wanted to eat with him and be able to hide about my feelings-No, that one won't seem right... He'll find out... I guess I would have to tell him the truth._

"Law?" Sanji gulped and prepared himself.

"Yeah?"

"...Dinner's ready." he evaded.

"Alright. I'll serve my own dish since you mount too much meat in my stew. Remember last time?" Law threw his book down on the couch and headed to the kitchen. Sanji twirled his back to him and got the bread out of the oven.

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry about that." He remembered Law getting very frustrated chewing the cubed meat that he pushed away his dish and gave the rest to Sanji.

Law hummed as he happily poured a plate.

_I know I can do this... Maybe I'll start talking about it after we sit down... _Sanji knitted his eyebrows and bit his lower lip. He was very scared of Law's reaction; he didn't know what Law thought about gays. He knew if Sanji was in Law's position, he would back away from that 'gay' person since he hated gay guys- until he became one. But, even so, he would still be shocked or surprised to know his friend became gay. He knew that this subject Sanji was about to share would absolutely change Law's usual bored, tired face.

The two sat down facing each other. Law was the first to draw his spoon, with stew, into his mouth. Sanji just stared at his dish, juggling unspoken words in his head.

"Are you going to eat?" Law asked after a couple of bites.

"...Wha-? Uh, oh, yeah." Sanji picked up the bread and tore a piece. He dipped the smaller piece in the stew and dropped it in his mouth. "Ow!" He coughed lightly as the hot stew sizzled his tongue. Law noticed this, but ignored him.

_...I think I'm ready for this... _Sanji drew a deep breath and picked up his spoon.

"Uh... Law?" Law just looked at him, his eyes telling him to continue. "I... uh... Is the soup a little too hot?"

"No. Perfect."

"Does it taste right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it tasted a little too salty..."

"No. It's perfect."

"I think I toasted the bread too much... Isn't it too dry?" Sanji continued to ask as he carried the stew to his lips.

"No. It's good. What's wrong with you?" Sanji gulped down his stew wrong and began to cough. This was the second time he choked today. However, the stew burned his throat as it travelled down inside him.

"-What do you mean?" He said after gulping down some cold water. Sanji waited for Law to answer as he took his time chewing the meat.

"...What happened after I left?" He asked after he gulped down the remaining chunk of meat.

"Eh?"

"After you ditched by yourself after lunch. Something happened right?"Law continued to face down at his food, but his eyes stared up at him. Sanji dropped all of his thoughts about how to bring the subject up and started to gather the right words to explain. He tightened his jaw and took another deep breath.

"...Well, I met these two people at the usual place and became friends with them."

"Why? Had an interest in one of them?" Law asked as he tore a portion of the bread.

"Yeah... But..." Sanji didn't expect the conversation to move this fast. He prepared himself for what was about to come out of his mouth. He felt a gallon of sweat pour out of him. He was scared and nervous, and had never felt this much before. Just when he was about to open his mouth, Law cut in.

"She hot? Because you're sweating a lot. Just remembering her makes you that nervous?" Law asked, pointing out his sweat that rolled down his forehead.

"No Law..." Sanji mumbled, sounding a little desperate. Law raised one of his brows. He then paused his spoon to listen attentively. "I... I... became friends with two juniors..."

"Okay... So?"

"I became friends with... two guys today."

"Alright, go on."

"I... I fell in love with a guy today." Sanji breathed with his eyes clamped. He knew he should have explained a little more than that, but he couldn't stand making the story longer. He slowly peeked between his eyelids to see Law after what he had said. He still had that same, tired look.

"I see." Law replied after he saw Sanji look up at him. He resumed on eating. Sanji stared at him with worried eyes.

"Law, did you hear me?"

"Yeah." He replied between bites.

"I'm in love with a guy."

"You don't need to repeat."

"I'm... gay."

"Oh really? Like I didn't understand that the first time you said it?" Law replied sarcastically. Sanji's mouth dropped; he didn't expect Law to act normal at all.

"A... Aren't you going to say something about it?"

"You want me to?" Sanji nodded slowly. This time he embraced himself for what was yet to come. "You're now more likely to cheat on people than a straight person."

"What!" Sanji exclaimed, not expecting anything like that to come out.

"Aren't I right? You're not gay but 'bi' Sanji. You still love chasing girl's asses. Therefore, you can go out with both of them at the same time, one for each gender. You can do that and the girl wouldn't get hurt or even notice it since she wouldn't expect her boyfriend to be gay- but your boyfriend will be depressed. Also, you can never lay your eyes off of girls. So, Sanji, I think you shouldn't go out with a guy because you're too likely to hurt that man's feeling by flirting-"

"Law! Stop!" Sanji fumed. He was very frustrated with Law being himself after all that time he spent his time trying to open up. But mostly he was mad at himself for assuming he would even react the way he thought he would.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"No..." Sanji grumbled. "I expected you to act more- ...nevermind."

"I'm done. Thanks. It was delicious." Law said as he got up.

"Wait!" Sanji jumped up and grabbed Law's arm.

"What?" Law's tone hinted him that he was starting to become irritated with him all uneasy with emotions.

"I told them to meet me at lunch tomorrow."

"So?"

"You're going to be with me, right Law?"

There was a long silence between them. This time, Law's eyes were wide.

"No. Why should I?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Sanji," Law sighed. "you know I'm not like you. I really don't feel like making more friends or any of that." Sanji remembered the time he tried to become friends with Law: Sanji spoke to him every day and yet it took a month for Law to open up and begin talking to him. Before that, he tried to ignore Sanji every day.

"Law, have you ever been interested in anyone?" Sanji suddenly asked.

"Yeah, physically since I want to become a doctor. Besides that, no."

"Don't tell me I'm your first friend."

"What if it was? It's not a big deal." Law huffed.

"Don't you want more friends?"

"People that are similar to you? No way. One is enough. Go meet them by yourself. I'll be at the usual spot reading."

"But you're going to be lonely and bored." Sanji pushed on.

"I'll have my book and no one to bother me. " Law stated. "What's wrong with you? What are you worried about? Go by yourself. Flirt by yourself. It doesn't take two to flirt." Sanji fell into silence and stared at his half-full bowl.

"I... don't have confidence. I want support." Sanji looked up with pleading eyes. Law sighed.

"Did you mention them about me?"

"Well... No..."

"-Then I'm staying at the usual spot." Law wiped Sanji's hand off of him. "Thanks for the meal. I'll be heading home." As he wore his black coat, he looked back at Sanji. "You're going to be fine." Law assured with a softer tone. "You're used to making friends."

**A/N:**

**I hope whoever read up to this point enjoyed it. Again, I will mention it again, I won't be updating the next chapter as soon as this one did. I am still in the process of brainstorming.**

**Thank you for reading and for those who reviewed, thank you very much!**


	4. I Want to Know

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Yes! I was able to get it ready today! For those who were waiting for it, thank you.**

**Oh, also, I've been going through my stories since my line-breaks didn't show up. I think it's a little more easier to read now. :)**

**This chapter is a little longer than the other ones.**

**Enjoy.**

The classroom was loud with all the chattering. The teacher sat at her desk typing while the white board notified them to work on their vocabulary sheets and to read "Farewell to Legs." There were actually some that did work on it, but most of the students had already set their work aside and moved their mouths. While everyone was busy with their own business, a certain blonde sat there doing a staring contest with his paper.

Sanji usually flirted with his female classmates during these individual classwork times, but today he sat there by himself, looking very concerned. He bit his lower lip and shifted his eyes to the clock on the wall; it was almost time for lunch. He then took a peek towards Law; he seemed like he was done and went on to reading his book. Sanji squeezed one of the corners of his lips to the side, considering whether or not to go up to him. Finally, he stood up and went over to Law's desk.

"What do you want?" The tired teen asked without laying his eyes off of the book. "Just to mention it again, I-am-not-going."

"Yeah, I got it..." Sanji murmured in a depressed tone. "I... Are... Are you done with the work on the board?"

"Yeah. What do you want?" Sanji opened his mouth to reply, but Law cut in. "-just say it already. Don't get scared and tell me." Law eyed him straight in the eyes.

"I want to tell you, but... I can't say it here... -first thing at lunch? -before I go meet them?"

"No one's going to hear." Law rolled his eyes getting agitated with his cautious friend.

"I'm concerned that people might. So... can I tell you?"

"If you're willing to tell me. You'll be late to meet them, so tell me after lunch."

"No, it can't wait that long..." Sanji stated. Then, a long bell rang causing Sanji to flinch in surprise. The class shifted back to their desk, grabbed their bags and went on to lunch or next period.

"Now tell me."

"No. Not here. Can we go the 'usual' spot?"

o-o-o-o-o

Just as Law stepped behind the building of Sanji's favorite smoking spot, he turned around to meet him.

"What is it Blondie?"

"I... uh... told you that I fell in love with one of 'them' right?"

"Sure."

"But... I'm not sure if... he likes guys..." Law just stared at him. "I don't know if he's straight or not."

"Why do you need to know that? Are you planning to go out with him? Why?" Sanji sighed and started explaining his experience about love-at-first-sight. "I doubt it works all the time. Look at you with Robcat (Nami). What if your 'true-love', or whatever it is, was him?"

"He's a guy! That can't be!" Sanji backed.

"But you fell in love with him." Law pointed out.

"Never mind that. The thing is: I want to find out if he's interested in guys. Do you have any suggestions to ask him out of that?" Sanji's eyes desperately called out for ideas.

"Get to know him more. Most people don't plainly tell the world they're gay." Law stared down at the ground uninterested with this kind of topic.

"I know that, but I want to know today, or as soon as possible. I also want him to know I'm interested in him. -Let him know I'm gay." This time, Law thought for a moment.

"Do you recall any movements, gestures, habit words, anything that might possibly put him in that category?"

"...Uh... No. I just met him yesterday. Don't know much about him..."

"Well, I can't help you much." Law sat down against the wall and threw his bag next to him. "Why don't you ask him straight-forwardly?"

"If they're gay? No, no, no! I can't do that!" Sanji frantically waved his hands in front of him and blushed. He stood there waiting for Law for any other suggestions, but he just opened his book and read. "...I think I better go."

"Good luck." Law gave a short quick wave without glimpsing at him.

o-o-o-o-o

Sanji found the two just how Zoro had described: a picnic table a little away from the school buildings, under a large lonely tree. The tree's shadow blanketed the table making the table not as visible. The surroundings seemed deserted.

As he approached the table, he noticed that there were three people there. There sat Zoro, and across of him, Kidd, and a pink, long-haired girl. She was happily chatting to Kidd, slapping his back time-to-time.

"Uh...hi." Sanji made out when the girl noticed him.

"Hey! Who's this Kidd?" She shook Kidd's shoulder aggressively to make him face her.

"...Forgot. What's your name again?"

"I'm Sanji Legblacken." He replied with his most handsome voice (mainly towards the girl). He loved when girls blushed when he said it in that fashion. He glanced at Zoro for a moment, but he was busy eating his rice ball.

"I'm Bonnie Jewelry!" She introduced, her mouth turning into a slice of watermelon. To Sanji's disappointment, she did not blush. "Kidd! who can forget a name like that! His name isn't that hard and unique!"

"..." Kidd glared at her. He rested his head on one of his hand and seemed very annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be in class by now?"

"Aww... Kidd..." Bonnie pouted, "You're gonna miss me if I go."

"Not really. You're failing in that class right? You better go." Kidd convinced. He momentarily looked at her and to his disappointment; she appeared to be extremely happy.

"I'm happy that you care for me Kidd!" She glomped on him and squeezed him tight. Then she pecked a kiss on his lips. "I'll be going!" Bonnie blew a kiss and ran off, taking all the noise with her.

Sanji stood there silently. He wanted to talk to Zoro, but he acted like he wasn't there. Kidd was the one who replaced the silence.

"You can sit down you know."

"Uh. Yeah." Sanji sat on the same bench as Zoro hoping he isn't ignoring him. "Is... Bonnie your girlfriend?"

"I guess. Getting annoyed with her. Planning to break up with her soon."

"oh..." Sanji replied weakly as anger inside of him built up. His feelings automatically took Bonnie's side, wanting to be the one to not upset her. However, this was the perfect chance to find out if Zoro was single or not, so he controlled them down. "-I broke up with my girlfriend a couple months ago..."

"You did? How did you do it?" Kidd asked out of curiosity.

"...I just told her honestly. I heard that texting it or finishing it up by phone was the rudest way, so I did it face-to-face. "

"Alright, I'll do that when the time comes."

"Uh... How about you Zoro?" Sanji directed the question to him.

"Nn? What?" He replied as he came to Earth.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me? No." He simply said. Sanji's heart beat faster and louder. He swallowed hard.

Zoro's single... Now he just had to ask if he was gay or not. In an isolated place like this, no one else can ever eavesdrop on them. It was only them and him. But, he couldn't bring the courage to ask. He really wanted Law with him. Just by his presence, he believed he can act a little more normal.

Sanji suddenly stood up.

"What happened?" Kidd asked.

"Is it alright for you guys if I bring my friend over here?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. You don't need to ask." Zoro replied.

"Well..." Sanji's eyes averted to the ground, "He's a little... shy, but I have his lunch with me...so... yeah..."

"What? Why?" Kidd wondered out loud.

"He doesn't like to cook or prepare his own lunch, so I make it for him. I'm a chef-in-training."

"That's cool. You should make more so that we can all try your food." Zoro grinned. Sanji tried to hide his huge smile.

"Well, anyways, he's pretty shy; so I'm not sure if he'll even greet you two..."

"But he'll starve. Just bring him over. We don't' mind." Kidd insisted.

"Okay. Thanks." And Sanji left to get Law.

o-o-o-o-o

"WHAT? Why do I have to go meet them!" Law spat out, dropping his book on his crossed legs.

"I told them about you, and they said they wanted to see you..." Sanji lied. Law crossed his arms and glared at him. "You don't have to push yourself to talk to them; all you have to do is to look down and eat the food I made. Just be there for me. Please, Law?"

"You still haven't asked them if they're gay or not?" Law continued to glare.

"Eh? Uh... yeah, not yet, but I found out that he's single!" Sanji happily informed. Law pinched his eyes and sighed.

"Alright... I'll go..." Sanji's grin stretched ear-to-ear.

"Thanks Law!"

o-o-o-o-o

The two boys sitting at the table looked up when Sanji brought Law with him. Sanji seemed a lot more cheerful than he did a few minutes ago; Law, on the other hand, had his arms crossed and was frowning.

"Law," Sanji announced, "this is Zoro Roronoa," he introduced by putting a hand out to the green head, "and Kidd Eustass" he then swiftly moved his open hand to the red head. "Zoro, Kidd; this is Law." Law quickly glanced at each face: Zoro was smiling lightly; Kidd stared at him with wide eyes. Law gave a quick nod and sat down after Sanji did. He scooted himself closer to the edge. Sanji scooted himself a little more closer to Zoro, but not too much that it was noticeable.

"Ah, almost forgot." Sanji mumbled to himself. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a lunch pail. "Here you go Law." Law received it without a sound. Sanji was about to start a new topic with Zoro and Kidd, when Law suddenly tugged one of his earlobes closest to him. Sanji was about to protest until he felt the dark haired teen's breath on his ear.

"Got an idea." Law whispered. Sanji's eyes widened and he inched closer to him. "After I eat, I'll make a move. Don't you dare say a word, or you'll ruin everything. Got it?" Sanji nodded and Law pushed him away. He wondered if Law was going to speak to them, since he usually never talks to people who he met for the first time. The two who didn't hear the conversation looked very curious, but didn't ask.

The rest of lunch time dawned very slowly. Sanji glanced at Law every minute, wondering why he ate really slow today; it was like watching a sloth open a present, the sender anxiously waiting for his reaction. But during this time, he was happily keeping the conversation up with the two and was very contented.

At last, Law finished his lunch and sat there quietly, staring at the empty lunch box. Sanji noticed it and went closer to him.

"You're done? How was it?" Law turned to face him and smiled. Law's eyes reminded him not to say a word. Law leaned closer to him and pressed his lips lightly against Sanji's. Sanji's eyes popped out and he turned to stone. The other two froze briefly.

"It was delicious. Thanks." Law said as their lips parted. "I really love your foo-"

"WHAT!" Sanji exclaimed. Law twitched and gave him a warning look.

"What? We always do this wheneve-"

"Law! Wasn't that your first kiss?" Law dropped his shoulders and gave him the angriest, and the most irritated look; Sanji had completely destroyed his plan.

His plan was this: they were to act like it was a norm to kiss each other and question the two watchers depending on the reaction he sees. Law figured that Sanji would break the promise and had thought up a few back up plans while he ate, but he didn't expect Sanji to state that it was his 'first kiss' at all.

"Sanji, I-" Law started, anger boiling up in him.

"How can you treat your first one like that!" Sanji cut in. "How could you treat it so lightly!" He couldn't believe what Law had done. He had hoped many times in the past that Law would someday fall in love and understand the meaning of these interactions and do them himself; he didn't give any thought of him using it in a way like this.

"It's just a 'touch' of two lips! What's the big deal?"

"Unlike 'holding hands', 'a touch of two lips' has a specific name for it! It's very special during relationships Law! Why did you do it to a friend like me!"

"Because you wouldn't simply tell them-" he jabbed his finger toward Zoro and Kidd who seemed very surprised to be pointed at, "-that you're gay!"

Sanji paled and was petrified by those blunt words. When he found his voice and opened his mouth, Law slammed a hand on it. Law glared straight in his eyes, notifying him to shut up and let him work this out. Sanji barely gave a nod in response. Law moved Sanji's head aside, still pinning his mouth, as he looked at the two boys.

"You see, Sanji wants to become your friend, but is afraid that you guys might not like gay, or his case, 'bi' people and wanted to know if you two are okay with it." Law asked in his calm tone.

"I'm fine with it." Zoro said.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm okay with it." Kidd mumbled.

"How much are you two 'okay' with it? Can you barely stand talking to them, or are you gay yourself?" Law shot the question to them immediately after they replied. There was a silent moment in the picnic table as the two tried to find their tongue. They were both startled with the question. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for a positive reply.

"I was never interested with females." Zoro replied with a normal face. "They're annoying." Law raised one of his brows and Sanji felt happy tears welling up in his eyes. He was very relieved.

"What about you?" Law shifted his eyes toward Kidd. Sanji hadn't mentioned to Law which one of them he liked. Sanji didn't care for his answer.

_He must be straight since he looked disgusted when I said 'I like you guys'_ Sanji remembered.

"...I take both." Kidd finally made out. It surprised the blonde.

"There. That's settled. See? You should have just asked." Law gave him a matter-of-a-fact expression and took his hand off of his face. Then the school bell rang notifying the students that lunch A had ended. "Let's go Sanji. You're not ditching anatomy again right?" He pulled Sanji away from the two. Sanji waved to them 'bye' and shouted to meet them again tomorrow, while he was being dragged.

"...Thanks Law." Sanji murmured loud enough to be heard only by Law. "By the way, why did you eat so slowly?"

"Thought it was best to ask them near the end of lunch. You know, when the worst-case-scenario happens, we can just leave for class."

"..." Sanji seemed satisfied with that answer. Then it reminded him of the kiss Law gave him. "...I'm still mad about the kiss."

"I helped you out. Forgive and forget."

"It was also my first kiss from a guy. I don't think I can easily forget that." Sanji wished Zoro to be his first.

"It's your fault for putting me into this." Law pointed out. He saw Sanji pout and quickly got what Sanji was thinking. "You deserve it. Too bad your 'first' from a guy wasn't whichever one it was."

Law stopped dragging him and walked ahead. Sanji soon caught up to his pace.

"Uh... Thanks for telling them I'm interested in one of them."

"What?" Law stopped abruptly, "I did _not_ say that. I told them you are interested in guys, but I did not specify that it was one of them."

"Really? Well you could've made my life easier by saying 'I'm interested in them'!"

"That's not my job to say it. You try to get whoever it is by yourself. I helped you out up to here. Now, you're all on your own." And Law swiftly entered the classroom before Sanji could say a word.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey," Zoro spoke up as they watched Law drag Sanji away. "When did you become okay with 'both'?"

"Huh?"

"I told you about me. Why didn't you say about it?"

"Oh... That... Well, I don't know. I just suddenly realized I go both ways." Zoro eyed him with suspicion. Then an idea hit him.

"Oh. I got it." Zoro smiled. Without saying anything further, Kidd blushed red like his hair.

"Don't even mention it."

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I will update as soon as possible!**


	5. For You

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Yes! A extremely belated Christmas fiction I was planning to write and upload on Christmas. (But hey, at least I'm uploading it in the winter.)**

**Hahaha. Two months belated. Oh well.**

**One done and two more to go. I am hoping to make my Valentine fic on time. (Didn't even start it mind you.) Yup. Hope I can do it. Hmm... six days left, plans on the weekends, homework building up; what an amazing time to write fictions.**

**This one's a little more shorter than the last chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy. Thank you very much for those who reviewed. :)**

It was indeed getting very cold, yet everyone seemed very merry and content. Final's week was finally over, so the school's atmosphere quickly lifted as Christmas crept towards them.

Inside Kalifa's English class, students were talking out loud while a movie played. No one really paid attention to poor Jomeo and Ruliet. People roamed about, hanging out with their friends.

"So, what do you think I should get?" Sanji leaned towards Law's desk and whispered.

"To whom and for what?" Law raised his eyebrows.

"For Christmas of course!" Sanji exclaimed in a low voice. "Presents for- ...you get what I mean."

"Zo-?"Law started but was muffled by the blonde. The charcoal haired teen gripped Sanji's wrist and threw it off his face.

"Shh! Don't say it that loud!" Sanji whispered as he rubbed his wrist. "I don't want anyone to see me gay; especially the girls!"

"Why? They'll be happy and squeal in delight."

"That's only in stories!" Sanji glared. "Just say a codename." Law slumped his shoulders and raised his tired eyes at him.

"A code name? For them?"

"Yeah. Anything simple- besides the actual name."

"That's stupid."

"Come on. When we talk about them, call them differently. Work with me."

"Like what, 'Mr. Star wants to mount on top of the Christmas tree?'"

"What?" Sanji scrunched his brows together, giving him a confused look.

"Mr. Star," he pointed at Sanji, "wants to mount on top of the Christmas tree." then pointed his hair. Sanji got the point and flushed red.

"Why is he a Christmas tree?" he said trying to suppress his embarrassment.

"Well, I couldn't think of something else. But hey, it is December. Hides well doesn't it?"

"What about next month? That'll be weird if we talked about Christmas trees!"

"Then you change it. It doesn't really matter to me." Law grumbled.

"We'll go with that for now." Sanji shrugged. "Anyways, what do you think?"

"I don't know. Ask him what he wants. I'm not 'Christmas tree.'"

"...Okay, never mind with the 'Christmas tree.' Can I just call him C. T?"

"Like I care." Law glared icily at him. He started to reach for his book, but Sanji pulled his bag away from him. Sanji wanted to discuss about this matter and did not want Law to go into his 'book world.' The tanned teen just looked up at him irritated.

"I want to give him something that is useful. Do you think I should get him a watch, a scarf, a hat, or gloves?"

"I don't know about Christmas presents; don't ask me."

"Why? Don't you get presents from your family?"

"Last time was when I was seven. The rest, my parents just sends me some money to buy whatever I want." Law replied with indifference. Sanji's jaw dropped.

"Doesn't your family celebrate it with you?"

"No. I usually just watch movies on that day. There's nothing else to do."

"But it's Christmas!" Sanji cried out.

"Not everyone celebrates it the same way as you do." Law snapped.

Sanji was shocked; this was the first time he ever asked Law about what he does during the holidays. It wasn't like they became friends recently, so he felt ashamed for being ignorant about Law's life.

"Next year- since this year our restaurant would be packed- I'm going to invite you to my Christmas Party." Sanji promised. His father, Zeff, owned a gourmet restaurant, Baratie. Every year they have a Christmas party there (sometimes they do a second round at his house) and Zeff invites all of his respected guests, and friends to dine on Christmas Eve.

"Sanji, it's alright. You don't have to."

"No. I am going to. Next year, I'll invite Zoro too! -I mean- C. T."

"...Alright." He answered after a moment. He sounded bored, but his face couldn't hide his feelings; he was smiling- slightly. Sanji grinned as he caught sight of Law's expression. Law avoided his eyes.

"That's it." Sanji decided. "I'm getting him the Anchor brand wristwatch. I saved up some money by helping out the restaurant."

"The Anchor's wristwatch?" Law repeated- dumbfounded by his plan. "Isn't that a bit too supreme for a first gift? It's only been a few weeks since you first met them. Why not something more inexpensive?" The other teen suggested knowing how those analog watches cost a little over six digits (in belis). "Get something that a normal high schooler can afford."

"Come on! I just want to move on!" Sanji rolled his eyes. "Maybe he'll like it and instantly fall for me."

"He wouldn't even accept it. Heck, I wouldn't if it was me. I would actually be a bit uneasy with the giver."

"He will accept it- since he isn't you."

"What's with the sudden confidence? What was up with you before?"

"The difference between me right now and me before is that I know that he can like me. Now, I just have to do what I've done to past girls. It'll be a piece of cake."

"But he's a guy!" Law whispered. "There might be some girls that think that's romantic getting them something expensive, but-!"

"He's still human. What difference would the sex make anyways?"

"There's a huge anatomical and psychological difference!" Law hissed. "First of all, males-"

"Stop proving me wrong. I got this. Don't get started with that doctor talk of yours. "He raised his chin to the other direction. "I believe in my own ability."

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o Last lunch of the year, before winter break o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

"Law, please? I want to give Zor- I mean- C. T. a present, but I didn't get anything for Kidd. So..."

"No. I am not helping nor talking to them." The two boys were heading towards the lone lunch table. Since the day Sanji found out the other two were in fact gay, Sanji and Law ate their lunch there. -Although Law sits with them, he never spoke another word again.

"Ah... I know. You're upset since I'm giving C. T. a present, and I never got you one before."

"No, I-am-not. I'm used to not receiving presents. I'll actually back away from you if you did get me one all of a sudden." Law stated knowing that there must be a hidden motive behind it if he ever got one from him. "-By the way, did you really buy that watch you said?"

"Yup."

"Damn. Hope he'll accept it." And as he saw the far two figures sitting at the table, he clapped his mouth shut.

"Hey guys!" Sanji waved at them. The two heads only looked up. "Hey... where's Bonnie?" Sanji asked as they sat down. Sanji's usual spot was across from Zoro; Law sat next to Sanji, and was across from Kidd.

"Don't know. She went with her own friends. Didn't I tell you that I broke up with her a couple weeks ago?" Kidd replied.

"You did? But she acted all normal..."

"She didn't kiss him anymore." Zoro noted. "I think she won't hang out with us anymore since they just got into a huge argument."

"Really?" Sanji sighed, not even trying to hide his disappointment. He then unzipped his bag and mutely laid Law's lunch in front of him. "...Um...Zoro?"

"Yeah?" he looked up, one of his cheek was full of rice.

"Can you come with me for a sec?"

"But I'm eating." Zoro grumbled.

"It'll only be a sec. You can take that with you." Sanji pushed, mentioning about the rice ball in his hand. He glanced at Law for help, but he was eating wordlessly.

"Fine." Sanji let out an air of relief. The two teens got up in sync. Sanji grabbed his black back pack with him and led Zoro behind a building.

"Uh... Wait okay?" Sanji carefully balanced his bag on his raised knees while he stood. He scrambled through his junk. "It's in here somewhere..." Sanji peeked at Zoro who was watching the clouds drifting while he munched on the rice ball. He wore a navy hood-jacket and a clean plain t-shirt underneath with black thick jeans in this cold day. The dark colored clothing made him seem slimmer and frail in size. A freezing breeze swept by, making Zoro's green hair sway and sparkle in the sun. He looked very peaceful and handsome, as if he was intentionally posing with the rice ball. It urged Sanji to grab his cell and take a snapshot.

"Are you done searching?" Zoro cut in as he took another bite. He continued to do a staring contest with the clouds.

"Uh. Yeah. Here-" Sanji put his hand before him. Zoro swiftly gazed back at him, then at his hand, then at the green box. "-Merry Christmas." Next, his eyes widen with surprise.

"For me? Why?" Zoro opened his palms and Sanji placed the box on it. The box was a velvet black-forest green with a silky spearmint ribbon.

"Just because. Open it." Zoro looked at him with suspicion.

"It's not those 'Pop-goes-the-weasel' tricks is it?"

"No-no." Sanji waved his hands innocently. "It's something pleasing."

"Alright..."Zoro stuffed the last bit of rice in his mouth and pulled one end of the ribbon. He held on to the ribbon in one of his hand as he opened the lid. "It's the Anchor's watch..." he gasped. "-did you steal it from someone?"

"What?! No! I bought it with my own money!"

"Hm." Zoro blinked. He reached in and snapped on the watch. "Cool. Thanks." Sanji beamed. "-but I don't think I should accept this." He took it off ever so smoothly and forced it in Sanji's hands. "I'll accept your kindness."

"But it's for you!" Sanji exclaimed, pushing the exclusive piece back to its intended owner. He began to moderately regret how he ignored Law's suggestion.

"I didn't get anything for you and that thing's... expensive."

"Well, I can't return it since it's not refundable." Sanji lied. "Please accept it."

"Then you keep it. You can use it. Why give it to me?" Sanji bit his lower lip as the question attacked his thoughts.

"Because... because... it's actually a cursed watch and I wanted to test it on you!" he lied once more. He gasped as those lies tumbled out. He wanted this present to make a positive start, not a negative one.

"Really?" Zoro gave him a fierce look. "Fine. I'll keep it. It doesn't seem like a fake replica of the Anchor's wristwatch and it seems to be in a good condition. I don't believe in curses so I'll accept it." Zoro examined the watch and left. Sanji was left frozen as regret built up inside him.

"Damn it!" Sanji cried out after he lost sight of Zoro. "Why did I even say that!" He banged his head against his bag and screamed. "A cursed watch?! Really!?" He wondered why the cheesy lines he used to girls didn't pour out when it should have.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." Sanji groaned in agony.

o-o-o-o-o While the two were away o-o-o-o-o

Law stared only at his lunch and never looked up when Sanji left. He continued to chomp on a piece of cheesy broccoli as he heard their steps recede.

"...How are you doing today Law?" Kidd asked. Law evidently ignored him.

From the day he sat with them, Kidd would always attempt to bring a conversation out between them. He was just like Sanji, not giving up by a few attempts- wanting to become his friend.

Law then heard a backpack being unzipped. It tempted him to look up, but he didn't. Kidd cleared his throat and a gentle rustle of paper was heard. Law picked up a piece of egg with his spork and continued to face down. Kidd cleared his throat again and a rustling of paper was heard once more. This time, in the top corner of Law's vision, he saw some movement. Law directed his eyes toward that object.

It was a notebook size, pillow thick present wrapped in colorful Christmas lights paper.

Law froze.

The present then rustled closer to him by the red head's hand. He met his eyes. Law's eyes swiftly went back to the present, then glanced back at him.

"...Is it for me?" Law murmured, not expecting to be heard. He eyed the object with caution.

"Yeah. Will you accept it for me?" Kidd asked softly. He gently raised the present up and placed it right next to his lunch. Law doubted him at first and was about to ask what his intentions were, but Kidd's expression stopped it. He was kindly staring directly into his eyes with his corners of his mouth softly curved upward. He seemed extremely content with Law speaking to him. Law's cheeks softly redden with from Kidd's behavior.

"Thank you... Can I open it?"

"Yeah. Be my guest."

Law carefully peeled off each taped edge. He didn't even try to hide his growing smile as he unwrapped it. It was a present for him, for he hadn't received one since second grade. He had forgotten about the warm feeling that built up whenever one was confronted with a gift.

The last piece came apart and the present was revealed. It was a pair of gloves and a hat. They were beautifully woven with a very furry and fluffy white and black yarn. Law gently slid his hand across it and then tried them on. It was really warm; it warmed up his body and soul.

"Thank you very much Eustass." Law grinned widely.

"No problem. Glad you liked it."

**A/N:**

**Fluff. The last part just fluffed up. I didn't even expect it to fluff. Oh well, I personally like it. Anyways, Kidd seem a little OOC-ish. Oh dear. Oh, just to make it straight, Law just accepted him as a friend; he doesn't consider him closer than that; well, not yet of course. :)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. OST: Baton Passing in Lunch

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**I was planning to upload it on Friday, as I knew I wouldn't be able to even go on the computer on Saturday, but I was unable to log in into my account. For those who were very anticipated for this fiction, I am terribly sorry. (I did push myself to finish this up on time and was very shocked myself that I couldn't sign in.)**

**This one is completely like an One-shot type (OST), so if readers do not feel like reading this one, you can just go ahead and skip it.**

**Unlike last chapter, I tried to get back on to how the characters should act, so it shouldn't be that OOC as last chapter.**

**For those who are planning to read this OST one, enjoy.**

It was still breezy and freezing cold at Grand High. The school was once again live with people as they returned from their long-wished break. "How was your break?" and "What did you do?" was a popular question swarming between each students' mouths. After a few days or a week or two, the question completely died out and everyone was back to their school-state, ready to face this new semester.

Between juggling homework, school activities, working at Baratie, and family life, Sanji threw in another task; he decided to make lunch not only for Law and Nami, but also for Zoro and Kidd (himself included of course). The biggest reason why he started this was to make up the negative influence he put onto Zoro on Christmas.

Sanji woke up extremely early everyday and created the most mouthwatering, stomach-filling dishes and packed it all into a handheld icebox.

"-and to just feed it to a bunch of manner-less bastards." Sanji watched as they all dug in. He yawned as the early morning took effect in him.

"You're the one feeding us." Kidd replied.

"Where's Bonnie? Didn't anyone invite her over?" Sanji complained as he munched on a piece of drumstick.

"Why would we invite such a glutton? Our share would easily get gobbled up Swirly." Zoro noted between bites. "Besides, the two didn't get along yet." He swiftly indicated Kidd with his eyes.

"Don't call me that Marimo." Sanji gridded his teeth. From that Christmas event on, Zoro stopped calling his name- only weird nicknames were called. Every time he heard his creative nickname, it roughly stung his chest, reminding him the lie that brought it up. He started calling Zoro names too- although he much preferred calling his elegant true name. He just could not figure out why he acted this way and why he was very dishonest to Zoro.

"Bleah. This egg is raw." Law disgusted as he was munching on a piece of rolled egg.

"It's half-cooked. It's completely safe. It's supposed to be that way! It's a pro's technique to make it delicately cooked! Fully cooked is for amateurs!" Sanji shouted.

"I just said it was 'raw'! Jeez Sanji, relax!" Law responded. Sanji fumed as he glared at him. The egg wasn't the only thing that frustrated him.

From the first day after break, Law began to talk to Zoro and Kidd as if he was friends with them before. It angered Sanji, making him wonder why it took him a month to get Law's attention while it only took two to three weeks for Zoro and Kidd (Break time is out of the picture). Another change in Law was that he wore this weird fluffy white hat with black spots every single day. Sanji kept forgetting to ask him where he got that thing.

"I think you're not getting enough sleep." Law observed. "That's why you're so cranky."

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah. He is." Kidd mumbled to Zoro and Law. Sanji rumbled the back of his throat as he frowned towards Kidd. "I think it's time that you rest for a while." Kidd nodded to Sanji.

"Eh- Why?" Zoro slightly complained knowing 'rest' means to stop making lunch for them.

"Cranky Sanji is a bad Sanji." Law explained. "I would want to stay away from him if this continues."

"Law- shut the hell up."

"Make me."

"Swirly Blonde, stop it."

"Moss-head! Correctly call me by my name! Why do you call me that!"

"Because you respond to it Coconut!"

"ANYWAYS," Kidd started. "I think Sanji should pass the baton to us. We each can cook a day and bring it for the four of us." Two looked satisfied; one looked extremely upset.

"Why? I can handle it!" Sanji answered.

Truth be told, he loved making lunch for them. One of the biggest reasons is that he was able to briefly, just a second, see Zoro happy with him and his meal he created. Just that split moment gave Sanji butterflies and flutters in his heart.

He did not want that moment- where Zoro seemed happy and thankful for Sanji- to be taken away from him.

"Well, apparently you can't." Kidd affirmed. "I'll be next. I'll prepare tomorrow's lunch for you guys."

o-o-o-o-o Next day at lunch o-o-o-o-o

(Kidd's Lunch)

"What the hell is this." Sanji uttered as Kidd dumped out the contents out of his backpack. He had a few varieties of mealables, bags of chips, chocolate bars, lollipops, cans of ravioli and spaghetti, and puddings. "They're not proper food! These are a bunch of trash!"

"What? They're edible and fulfilling! It's not like they taste all that bad! I live off of these stuff!"

"No wonder you're like that! Have you ever heard of the quote: 'The way you eat makes what you are' or something along that line?" Sanji asserted. "Mealables are actually okay, but the chips you got are the bad brand where it's too salty; the chocolate bars you brought are the extremely sweet ones that hurts people's teeth; the lollipops you brought are the kinds that taste like the artificial, medicine tasting ones; the canned food are bland and way over past 'al dente'; and those puddings taste too sweet- taste completely manmade-artificial, and leaves a horrible, disgusting aftertaste!"

"Hmm. I never knew you tried all of these before." Kidd blinked. "If you don't want to eat it, I'm not forcing you." Just as Sanji turned the other cheek, his stomach grumbled loudly. "But, I guess your stomach still wants these 'trash.'" Kidd sneered.

"If I had known this would've happened, I would've protested more..." Sanji muttered to himself.

"Eww. What's this? Dill flavored chips? Kimchi flavored chocolate? Apple vinegar pudding?" Law inspected.

"Mmm... seafood and extra cilantro spaghetti and pineapple yam ravioli? Are we eating these cold?" Zoro asked. Sanji was listening to the two and grabbed a product from the pile for close inspection.

" ...'The special pizza, natto, and macaroon in one bite set'. Why would anyone even make a set that mixes lunch and dessert together in one bite!" Sanji flabbergasted as he read the mealables. "Why did you buy the most weirdest ones!"

"If it tastes bad, we can all eat a portion and it'll be gone in a moment. I wanted to try these, but I didn't want to risk eating all of it by myself. I didn't want to waste money and food."

"Then don't buy it! What am I supposed to do? Starve myself?"

"Just eat. The companies are selling the products for profit, not only for fun. I don't think it'll be that bad." Law pointed out and ripped the bag of chips open. He carefully took a nice round piece out. The chip looked like a plain potato chip except for the small dots of green. He popped it in his mouth. "...Eh. It's all right. Not something I'll call tasty. Has this nice acidic punch."

"Really?" Zoro and Kidd reached in and tried it. "It's not that bad at all. Wait till you try the Kimchi chocolate. That one's pretty bad." Kidd snickered.

"This is not funny." Sanji intensely glared at him.

So the rest of lunch continued as everyone tried these adventurous foods, happily chatting and discussing it (Sanji was in a very bad mood). It was decided that Zoro should prepare tomorrow's lunch.

o-o-o-o-o Next day at lunch o-o-o-o-o

(Zoro's Lunch)

Zoro brought a set of rice balls. There were at least fifteen of them. They were made with perfection: They were all in a nice, triangular shape. Zoro looked proud of them as his chest swelled. Sanji gazed at him happily, knowing each one of these rice balls were handled in Zoro's hands. It urged him to want to hog it all, but his chef soul shook its head, telling him he couldn't let other people starve as he was filling. He then reached the one closest to him. Every rice ball looked identical; all pure white.

"Hmm. These actually look normal." Sanji examined with satisfaction. "Did you bring some nori (seaweed to wrap rice balls)?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Zoro kindly handed out to him. He was smiling and looked very happy. Sanji glowed in happiness. Maybe letting others prepare lunch wasn't such a bad idea.

"What's in it?" Sanji asked as he bit into it. Then, a fountain of sweat and tears poured out of him.

"I knew it!" Zoro observed. "You picked out the one with a ton of wasabi in it!"

"Whaf!" Sanji said as he tapped his finger between his eyebrows. The heat of the wasabi went straight up to the bridge of his nose, causing his eyes to water.

"I put different things inside. Both tasty things like tempura shrimp to bad ones like hot sauce, wasabi, etcetera. That way it's fun." Zoro happily explained. Sanji ran to the water fountain to take a drink.

"Cool. Wonder what I got!" Law excitedly took one up and bit into it. "Oh... I got a normal sour plum one." He looked down at his rice ball with disappointment.

"Shit!" Kidd shouted after a bite. "Hot sauce!" and he flew to the water fountain also.

Sanji came back exhausted. This lunch thing was a very bad idea. Everyone seemed like they were having fun creating this game show-like food. Food, what Sanji believed, was something to fulfill you and make one feel very happy and gloated. -Not a thing to scare you from eating.

"I am making lunch tomorrow." Sanji announced after Kidd's return.

"Okay." Law replied.

"Wait, but its Law's turn!" Kidd reacted. "We all did one! Law shouldn't be left out."

"Eustass, I'm perfectly fine not making food for you guys." Law said, knowing it would be a drag to.

"I can't stand these types of food anymore! Lunch is important!" Sanji retorted. "Law, if you are making one, make it simple and normal."

"Wait, so I am doing one tomorrow?" Law whined.

"And don't just buy snacks. Make... a sandwich. There. That's easy."

"Why can't I just buy things?"

"-Because Kidd already did it. I don't want more junk food!" Sanji snapped at him. Law glanced at Kidd irritated.

"Fine. A normal sandwich."

o-o-o-o-o Next day at lunch o-o-o-o-o

(Law's Lunch)

"I made two different types of sandwiches." Law languidly announced. "If you don't like it," he glimpsed at Sanji, "you don't have to force yourself to eat it. I'll take it home and eat it for dinner."

"Hmm. What kind of sandwiches did you make? BLT? Egg salad? Ham cheese? Peanut butter and jelly?"

"...I don't know. I just created the sandwich myself."

"What? I told you to make a normal one! Creating a new recipe is not for amateurs!"

"Well, I never really made a sandwich before! Why would I know these different ones you just said?" Law fumed. "Fine. Don't eat it. No one eat it. I'll take it home and eat them myself."

"We'll try them." Kidd cut in before Sanji could respond. "I mean, it's a sandwich. How bad can it be? It can be delicious. I never really heard of a horrible sandwich." Law looked up at him and shrugged. Sanji let out a sigh. Zoro just sat there.

"Fine. We'll all try it. Just tell us what's in it before we eat, okay Law?" Sanji said tiredly. Law responded by getting out two gallon-size plastic bags. One flavor per bag. The three peered in and saw the nicely cut sandwich in each plastic.

"This one," Law said as he held up the bag on his left, "is a peanut butter, jelly, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, horseradish, Tabasco, honey, barbecue, and wasabi sandwich; and this one," he held up the other bag, "is a cilantro, rosemary, basil, parsley, mint, lavender, lemon grass, marjoram, chamomile, thyme, and chives sandwich."

Everyone froze in place. No one expected this one coming. One was a condiment sandwich, the other, an herb sandwich. Both of them did not sound that appetizing. Sanji regretted getting notified the ingredients in each piece.

"...Why did you make one out of condiments and the other only herbs?" Kidd managed to move his mouth.

"Well, I didn't know how people put flavors in food, so I thought to use the condiments. The other one, I heard that people put herbs to give off more flavors and aroma, so I made it out of it." Law replied with confidence. "I thought it was a great idea. So, which one do you all want to try?" The three looked at each other, trying to find the right words to reject the sandwich. They all couldn't find one, so they reached for a sandwich. They all took a bite out of the condiment one. The bread was soggy and wet. When one squeezed the two breads, the sandwich dripped all over the table.

Law was the first to take a bite out of it.

"...Eh. Tastes weird. I wonder why? I put enough stuff in it. Hm." It had a very eccentric flavor and had a weird tingling on their tongue.

"...It's alright." Kidd said.

"It's okay... I guess..." Zoro murmured.

"..." Sanji couldn't comment on it.

Next, everyone tried the herb sandwich. It had a strong scent that stung one's nose. The sandwich was fat and looked like a stereotypical 'healthy image' of food. The herbs were all nice, fresh and alive; giving out all of their wonderful aroma.

"Yuck. The scent is too strong and it's bitter. Herbs don't taste really well do they?" Law commented after his bite.

"...i...It's...al-alright..." Kidd's mouth twitched as he managed to let out a compliment.

"..." Sanji and Zoro couldn't comment on it.

The rest of lunch felt like a decade. The three didn't want Law to force himself to eat these disastrous sandwiches for his supper and hurt his feelings as he was forced to make lunch for them, so they all ate until all the sandwiches were gone.

From this day on, Sanji, Zoro, and Kidd all agreed to just let Sanji cook and never do the baton pass ever again since they were afraid to try Law's food.

**A/N:**

**Dill flavored chips do exist; they were okay. I personally wouldn't buy it again. I didn't put it in this story, but cooked beef flavored caramel also exists. That one is one of the first foods I popped into my mouth and ran for the trash bin.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**(2/24/2015): This story was written in 2012, before we found out that Law doesn't like bread.**


	7. OST: As Planned?

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Hello, it's been a while.**

**Uh... I got into a writer's block. I think that was what I was stuck into. I was also reading many good stories. (And the latest chapter of One Piece)**

**Anyways, uh... extremely belated Valentine fic.**

**Enjoy.**

"Law, do you think this looks good?"

"Anything you make is always great. Why do I have to check it out?"

Law was at Sanji's house again. Sanji forced him to critique on the chocolate treat he was making. It was, of course, for Zoro (and for the beautiful ladies in the school). Valentine's Day was tomorrow and Sanji planned that before giving all the chocolates to the ladies during lunch, he would give his chocolate to Zoro and ask him out. For that special day and for that special someone, he wanted everything to be perfect.

"What were you making for him again?" Law asked as he peeked behind his shoulder.

"A chocolate mousse cake." Sanji said in his waiter's voice, his chest swelling with pride.

"Why didn't you just get him a chocolate bar?"

"Law," Sanji glared, "there's a huge difference in value between a chocolate bar and a specialty chocolate cake."

"Really? They are both chocolates. Besides, the mousse cake would get smushed by the time you give it to him in lunch. Plus, look how much frosting filling you put in there. Since you didn't use pre-made ones and whipped the heavy cream yourself, I don't think it'll last. It'll be bad the time you give it to Zoro. You don't want him to get bloody diarrhea, do you?"

"Law, I was planning to put it in the icebox." Sanji huffed angrily.

"Icebox? With the other chocolates? Now wouldn't your 'mousse cake' become a pancake by lunch?" Sanji imagined his beautifully crafted piece rolling in the ice box as it was being carried. He then imagined the chocolate bites for the ladies toppling on top of Zoro's cake, flattening it so much that the crème seeped out of its wrapping paper.

"Damn it!" Sanji bellowed flinging his head in the air.

"Since you're not giving that to him anymore, I'll eat it." Law smiled widely. A fork magically appearing from his hand.

"Go ahead." He sighed, "I made it full of wishes of love for him and all of that is just going to waste." Sanji murmured and hung his head.

"... Now I'm debating whether I should not eat this."

"Why?"

"I think your 'love' is contagious. I don't want it from you."

"Really Law?" Sanji grumbled. "It's just a wish. Just eat it."

"...Spells and curses are spoken through tongue onto objects and things and they become cursed..." Law mumbled. "-But, I believe in none of that and I'm craving for chocolate, so who gives a care?" he swiftly stabbed the fork in the center and scooped it into his mouth. "Mmmm." He smiled in delight as the chocolate piece melted in his mouth.

"...Now I have to rethink this..." Sanji threw his body on the couch, and rested his head on the arm rest.

"Just make a simple, common, heart-shaped chocolate." Law suggested between bites. "Isn't that easy to make?"

"Yeah, too easy. Anyone can make that. I want to make something that only I can make." Sanji grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the table and popped one into his mouth. He lighted it and blew a cloud to the ceiling.

"Well, you should hurry up. You haven't even started the ladies' chocolate and the clock just ticked one." Sanji jolted upright, coughing the nicotine in the process. Today was the thirteenth; or now was the morning of Valentine's. Sanji glanced at the clock, eyes blood shot.

"Law! Why didn't you tell me it was already passing twelve?"

"I wanted to see your reaction. But since you never noticed, I thought to give you a head's up." Sanji growled and stubbed his cigarette out.

"I need to get started on the ladies' chocolate or I'll never make it on time!"

"I hope you have time for the chocolate to your soon-to-be boyfriend."

"No, I'll just use the cake I made. I mean, I can just carry the icebox carefully." He skimmed his eyes over the counter. "Hey, where is it!"

"You told me I could eat it!" Law reminded, licking his fork clean. The plate on his hand was missing the cake. It had already been consumed.

Sanji groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead really hard.

"If you didn't say anything, I would've been done with it and went to on to the ladies'." Sanji started, his voice rising on every word.

"You told me to critique. You could've just ignored it." Law's voice remained calm.

"Yeah, you should've checked up on me before I started the cake then!" Sanji was very irritated and Law sighed, knowing he had to get him to sleep.

"Fine, I'll take the blame." Law grumbled, not showing a hint of guilt. "We're running out of time. I'll help out then."

So Law started melting some fifty percent cacao chocolate while Sanji started making the fillings. They quickly and efficiently made bite sized chocolate hearts for the ladies and placed them in the fridge.

"Now Zoro's cake... What should I do!" Sanji panicked as the clock hit three.

"Just make your alcohol chocolate cake. I thought he said he liked alcohol."

"The Gâteau au chocolat? Yeah! I can make that easily! Thanks!" So he speedily created the piece and as the clock read four-fifteen, everything was done.

"...Now the wrapping." Sanji croaked tiredly. He reached for the wrapping papers but it was snatched away from his friend.

"Sleep. I'm tired of seeing you cranky. I'll do this. Just tell me where the boxes are to put them in."

Sanji did not have the strength to refuse and crawled onto the couch and slept in an instant.

o-o-o-o-o

"Law" Sanji nudged his shoulder after he finished eating his lunch. Law returned to him with a glare. The bags under his eyes were more apparent than usual. He did not get any rest after all the wrapping; the sun had come up by then. This caused him to become a little more laconic and expressionless than usual.

Sanji stared into his grey eyes and flicked them toward Kidd time-to-time. Law realized what Sanji was signaling: he wanted Kidd to go somewhere so that Sanji can give Zoro the chocolate cake. -However, Law was exhausted and did not feel like moving at all. He shifted away from Sanji, hoping he'll think of another plan, and pretended that he did not know what Sanji wanted. Just when Law was about to join in Zoro and Kidd's conversation, Sanji grabbed his arm. His grip was hard and demanding. Law, being slightly irritated by his request, sighed heavily as he gave a side-glance towards Sanji.

"...Eustass, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kidd's mouth froze in mid-sentence and turned his wide eyes toward the teen that was getting up. His eyes met Kidd's, so he gestured with a side nod of his head towards a lonely building. Law started heading his way, so Kidd quickly grabbed his stuff and followed after him.

"...You could've left that at the table." -was the first thing Law said to him.

"Didn't know how long it'll take." Kidd replied. He shifted his legs and glanced at Law- expecting something from him. "So... what did you need to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Eh?"

"Just wait here five, six minutes or so." Law slid his back against the wall towards the floor. He sat there crouched and started touching his cell phone. Kidd's shoulders dropped as he realized that he wasn't getting a valentine gift from him. He reluctantly sat flat down on the ground beside him.

"...Then why did we have to move away?"

"Sanji wants to give Zoro a Valentine chocolate cake." Law briefly stated. Kidd looked half surprised- the other half, he seemed like he expected it. Law didn't feel like explaining the situation in a circumlocution fashion. Plus, Sanji never told Law to hide it from Kidd anyways.

Kidd didn't ask further questions about it and Law was thankful for that. He was not in the mood of talking. As he played MunchMan on his phone, Kidd rustled through his bag.

"Do you want some chocolate? I brought some today."

"...Cool. ...Sure, I'll have some." Law snapped shut his phone just as his MunchMan got attacked by the aliens. Kidd was holding on to a plain white box with small pieces of chocolate in it. They were all in uniform squares with a trickle of white chocolate on top. Law picked one of the delicate sweets with his forefinger and thumb. He popped them in his mouth without a second thought.

"Mm. Wafer covered chocolate?" Law sneered at Kidd and picked another one up. "I love these types of chocolate. Are all of them the same?"

"Yeah. Uh... You can have the rest. I already ate a box full yesterday." Kidd lied without showing any signs of it. Law accepted the offered box with a wide grin.

"Thanks."

o-o-o-o-o

Back to the other two...

Zoro wondered why Law and Kidd left as he saw them disappear behind a building. But after seeing Sanji with a pleading expression to Law and his annoyed look, Zoro kind of expected what was coming.

"Zoro, I... uh... have something for you." Sanji said after a long pause. Sanji just answered his thought process and Zoro faced towards him.

"What is it?" Zoro asked knowing what was coming.

"I... uh made this for you." Sanji raised his hands which wrapped something in it. He tried to hide his blush, but Zoro read it like reading a children's picture book.

He opened his palms nonetheless and accepted the gift. It was nicely wrapped in a red checkered wrapping paper. It was the exact same paper Zoro had seen other girls with. However, the box wasn't heart-shaped, but a normal rectangular box.

As he opened the present, he wondered if it was store-bought as it seemed like every girl had it with them. He examined the paper as he searched for a famous brand inscribed on it. -there was none. He shrugged to himself and opened the lid. It was a beautifully decorated mini chocolate cake that had a strong scent of rum. Zoro smiled inwardly, enjoying the aroma of the cake.

"I made it last night. It's freshly made. Be thankful for that." Sanji mumbled. Zoro wondered why he spoke to him in that way, but he let it slide this time.

"Thanks." He replied and shut the box up. "I'll eat it after school." Sanji looked up at him, with a face like he is prepared for combat. Zoro raised one of his eyebrows for his weird expression of his. Sanji began to utter a few words under his breath. Zoro tried to catch it, but he couldn't. "What?"

o-o-o-o-o

Sanji bit his lower lip. He couldn't believe why he spoke in such a rude manner. He imagined himself telling him that he made it all night for him and wished he would like it. -That did not go as planned.

But this had to work. He wanted to ask him out right now. After he saw Zoro's blissful expression as he took a whiff of the cake, Sanji's heart was determined to ask him out right now. He stuttered quietly the first few words and Zoro gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"I..." At least this one had to work as planned. He was planning to ask him out a little more earlier, but it somehow always delayed. "Uh... Zoro, I-"

"Sanji! I'm done talking to Kidd!" Law shouted before he came back to the table. Sanji slammed his head against the table as the two walked casually back.

"It wasn't something that important." Kidd reassured to Zoro as he gave Kidd a questionable look. "I can tell you later."

Sanji remained there- his head glued to the table- until the lunch bell rang. Nothing is working as planned ever since he fell in love with Zoro.

**A/N:**

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	8. What to do?

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Man... last chapter for this story was on March 2012. And now it's already February 2015. Plus... I think this chapter's very short. **

**Who even remembers this story anyways? (Besides me) Bet the majority reading this would be new readers.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Ever since Christmas, Sanji's plan of trying to make Zoro fall in love with him has been a rough ride. He doesn't quite understand why he uses his wrong tongue whenever he spoke to him. Sanji pondered and rustled his hair furiously questioning his behavior.

What the hell's wrong with me?! Why can't I just straightforwardly ask him out!? He looked desperately at his friend who was done with the Anatomy assignment, already settled with a book. The classroom was as loud as ever; most of the students sat there work aside trying to chat. Feeling his eyes on him, Law glimpsed at Sanji.

"...What are you struggling on? You just need to write up the definitions and find the answers in the text book." He replied- barely audible for Sanji to hear.

"I'm not stuck on the assignment stupid." Sanji grumbled.

"Hey, don't give me that." he icily replied. Without laying another glimpse, he continued, "It really looks like you're struggling on the assignment than other things."

"...I want to ask CT (Zoro) out...!"

"Then go do it already." he flipped to a new page, "What's the hold up?"

"Do you think he likes me enough that he'll accept me?" Sanji whispered as he used 'he.' He was still very cautious about his surroundings for he feared someone might pick up that Sanji's gay from his conversation. He swiftly looked around if anyone seemed like they were hearing their little talk.

"No." Law stated bluntly. Sanji frowned as he hoped for something other than that. "Why does it have to be accepted?"

"I told you many times already! So that I can be over with him!" He tried to lower his voice on 'him.'

"What if CT wanted it to continue even though your feelings ended?" Law asked wondering what would be of Zoro.

"Well... I'll just dump him. That's the main reason why I even wanted to go out with him in the first place. I want to get over with this ga-" he caught himself and looked around, "-this 'new' love...!"

"...You egocentric bastard." Law breathed as he clicked his tongue. "Who actually goes out with someone with a purpose to not love them anymore?" He glared at Sanji as he spoke.

"...What's up with you?" Sanji managed as he was taken back by those words. "You were okay with the plan before...!"

"I was until you introduced them to me." Law said as he shut his book. He dropped it on the desk with a thud and rested his arms on it. "Zoro and Kidd are awesome. I became attracted to their talk and sense of humor. I want to hang out with them more-" Sanji tried to interrupt Law, but he ignored and continued "BUT, if you go out, break up, it'll be hard to be around with them!"

"But you still can be with them without me! You don't need to be worried about me-"

"I don't give a shit about you." Law stated. Sanji glared at him. "For a person going out to just break up... I am very fine with going to them myself and hanging out with them. It's just that... they still see me as your best friend. I have a feeling that once you end it, they won't talk to me either." Law narrowed his eyes. "So give me some time to get to know them more. Then, do whatever."

"How long would that take?" Law answered with a shrug. "Besides... I can't ask... uh -CT out. He'll just dump me flat out...right?" Sanji asked, recalling Law's earlier answer.

"I don't know about that- some people would actually accept people even if they don't really know them or like them. I mainly said 'no' to the part that he seems to like you. However, if it was me, I wouldn't accept you."

"What makes you think that he doesn't like me as much?" Sanji asked.

"One- ever since Christmas, he started giving you these weird nicknames to you and he tries to avoid calling your name at all costs; two- you don't look happy and content at all. If your plan is working, then you would look a little more happier- is what I believe. I think you understand that more than me." Law started flipping through his book and searched for his page, "Why would you even ask that question when you already know the answer for it?"

"Uh... Which one" Sanji asked as he tried to get Law's attention.

"Both: 'Do you think he likes me?' and 'What makes me think he doesn't like me.' You knew the answer, why would you even ask?" Sanji hesitated.

"...For reassurance." He confessed. Law just glanced at him and started entering his book realm. Sanji sat there, with a frown, looking at his friend read. He then got his pencil and started doing his work.

"What can I do to make CT like me?" Sanji asked after diligently working on his classwork- soon to be homework if it goes unfinished.

"I don't have any of those experiences. -But you do." Law said not taking his eyes off from the book.

"I know I have more experience, but... I don't know... Nothing's been going exactly as planned... I end up being rude to him." Sanji sighed.

"Maybe your conscious is telling you to slow down a bit. Get to know them more first. Maybe even without asking CT out, your feelings would gradually settle down- then we can all just be a group of close friends." Law smiled.

"With those gays?" Law's smile dropped instantly.

"Maybe that part of you is sub-consciously rejecting him. You should be more open with other people's sexual orientations." Law grumbled and resumed on reading. Seeing Law return to his world, Sanji decided to ponder for a bit.

_What can I do to get Zoro to be more open with me...?_ _He still seems like he's being wary of me... _Sanji rolled his pencil on his hand as he went into deeper thought. _I guess I should try on meeting him outside of school... _Then Sanji gasped in surprise.

"Hey!" Sanji startled Law. "It's almost my birthday!"

"-Yeah? So?"

"I'll plan a birthday party and invite them! They'll get to know me better that way!" Sanji beamed. Then he dazed off into his dream world. He pictured how at first Zoro looks slightly awkward at his house (blushed a bit). As time goes on he becomes to love coming by his house and in the end Zoro confesses to Sanji to go out with him.

"Hmm. I think that's actually a pretty good idea." Law replied- pulling Sanji back into reality.

"-You think so? Do you think he'll confess to me?"

"Huh?"

"Shit. Sorry never mind that" Sanji flushed red quickly realizing his mistake. "I'll plan the best dinner and activity ever!" He announced to Law after getting back his composure.

"Cool." Law answered monotoned, but his eyes glistened in anticipation.

"-And you're gonna help me!"

"-What!? Why?" Law asked dumbfounded.

"Come on! I need your help to get it all together! I don't have much time!" Sanji pleaded.

-And after a few hours of persistent persuading, Sanji succeeded on getting Law to participate in making this event memorable.

**A/N:**

**What have I done to myself. There's only a week left for his birthday. I'm already getting a hectic week this week. Why did I plan on posting and writing stories right now? Really have no clue. But I'll try my best to get it on his b-day. Don't anticipate it though. **


End file.
